A Winchester In Training
by angelwitch59
Summary: Dean is finding being a Dad difficult. Ben is testing his Dad's limits. Warnings – SPANKINGS/LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1 The Fatherless Bastard aka

**Authors notes – _This is most definitely AU. I have only seen an 8 year old Ben and his mother on one episode of Supernatural. This started as a one off short story but I suddenly realised I was writing 2 stories at the same time and that there were others lurking in the depths. Therefore I will attempt to explain a few things. In this verse/series John, Dean and Sam Winchester are alive and they are all hunters. Many things from the series remain much the same, Mary was killed by something supernatural, John bought the boys up much the same, Sam did run off to college, John did disappear off the radar during a hunt and the boys did join up to find him._****_ However no demons were involved it was simply a hunt gone badly wrong. Nobody has been to hell or died, nobody has been "chosen" for or by anything or anybody, there hasn't been an Apocalypse and there's not likely to be one anytime soon. They are simply hunters of the supernatural all those things that go bump in the night and maybe occasionally during the day too! Dean has been in a relationship with Lisa since a few months after the Changeling incident. Do not expect to see much of Lisa, she is only in the first part because it seemed necessary to the following story. I'm not feeling mean enough to kill her off today but be warned it may well happen so if Lisa is a favourite of yours beware!_**

The "Fatherless Bastard" aka "Does DNA Really Matter?

Dean had regularly been in contact with the Braedens, ever since the incident with the Changelings when Ben was eight. Over the years they had been spending more and more time together as a "family". Life was good and not just because Lisa was "bendy", it was just that little bit of normal in an otherwise very odd life, and regardless of the fact that Dean didn't at that point know it Ben was his in every way that mattered.  
When Ben was 12 there was an incident at school, initially a small argument over a pick-up ball game that escalated into name calling. At some point Ben had been taunted about being a "fatherless bastard" and fists started flying. Lisa had been at work and it had been Dean who had collected a bruised and subdued Ben from the school office that afternoon ready to start a 3 day suspension. Although he would never have admitted it out loud Dean was pleased to note that the two boys Ben was glaring at as he approached were in a far worse state than "his boy"!  
After dealing with the cuts and bruises Dean left Ben in his room with instructions to get properly cleaned up, changed into some sweats or nightclothes and join him downstairs in the kitchen.  
Fifteen minutes later Dean turned to see Ben dressed in dark grey sweat pants and what appeared to be one of his old Metallica t-shirts, standing half in, half out of the kitchen looking ready to bolt at any sudden movement. Dean nodded towards the kitchen table and chairs.  
"Take a seat Ben."  
"You gonna spank me?"  
"Not planning on it this time bud, but we do need to talk."  
What Ben didn't realise was that before collecting him from the school office Dean had spoken with Mr Roberts the Principal who was actually not the "asshole" that Dean had come to expect all Principals to be. Mr Robert's knew his kids well, kept his eyes and ears open and had been pretty certain that Ben had been provoked into fighting. After speaking to all the kids involved in the fracas he had a clear idea of what had actually happened. Mr Roberts had explained to Dean that he would have to suspend Ben for the full 3 days, school policy dictated that this was the minimum punishment for all pupils involved in fighting. Apart from that no further action would be taken against Ben. He had also made it very clear to Dean where he thought the true blame lay, said he didn't think it was the first time and that it would be dealt with firmly and he then passed on exactly what had been said to Ben.  
Dean settled at the kitchen table across from Ben and pushed a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies in his direction. Ben looked up in surprise; if he wasn't getting spanked he was at least expecting a firm telling off, groundings and chores in the not so distant future. These things were not normally accompanied by comfort food and drink. He was confused and about to ask what was going on but Dean beat him to it.  
"Would you like to tell me exactly what went down at school this afternoon Ben?"  
"It was just a stupid fight about football Dean."  
"So what got you so upset that you took those two punks out and caused all that damage before anyone could break it up?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing huh? Come on Ben, give me a break I can't help unless you tell me what got you so riled up."  
In less time than it took to blink Ben was out of his seat, standing and yelling at Dean,  
"NOTHING, I TOLD YOU IT WAS JUST A STUPID FUCKING FIGHT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE ANYWAY, YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"  
Dean calmly but firmly got a hold on Ben swatted his backside half a dozen times, hard, and pushed him back down into his chair keeping his hands on his shoulders. " Look at me Ben." Ben reluctantly obeyed.  
"Now I told you I wasn't planning on spanking you and I'm not, but let's just get one thing clear before we finish this. You ever shout and swear at me like that again and you'll find yourself over my knee with your ass bared for a proper spanking before you can say Jiminy Cricket! You got that little boy?"  
Ben almost nodded but then remembered the "Winchester Rules" as Sam called them and responded verbally with a "Yes Sir."  
Dean took his hands off of Ben's shoulders, ruffled his hair and returned to his chair.  
"Right now that's sorted we'll deal with the rest, hey?"  
Not actually waiting for any response from Ben, Dean simply carried on talking.  
"Now since you don't want to tell me what happened, I'll tell you what I think went down and afterwards you can chip in and correct me if I'm wrong, fair enough? Thought so. So this is what I think happened."  
Dean launched into a fairly accurate version of the afternoon's big event ending with,  
"So how did I do kiddo, anything like what actually went down?"  
Ben was slightly gobsmacked and suddenly realised he was opening and shutting his mouth in a reasonably accurate impersonation of a goldfish. He quickly snapped it shut and was struggling for something to say when once again he was beaten to it by Dean.  
"Listen Ben, I may not be your real Dad and I'm truly sorry that I'm not but I'm here for you and I'll be glad to come and tell all those kids that you do have a father! I'd be proud to call you mine. Truthfully Ben you couldn't mean more to me even if you were biologically my son. Why do you think I've been hanging around for the last four and a half years, I love you kid and I do care. If you ever again try and tell me I don't just because we don't share DNA you'll be in big trouble."  
"But you're not my real Dad Dean. What if you and Mom split up, you won't love me then and I'll never see you again."  
"Just between you and me Ben I'm kind of hopelessly in love with your Mom too, I'm not planning on going anywhere, as long as you and your Mom want me I'll be here as much as I can! But for arguments sake let's say we did split up, I'd still want to see you, spend time hanging out, I'm not going to stop loving you just because things don't work out with your Mom and I don't honestly think your Mom would have a problem with that, do you?"  
Ben shook his head.  
"Use your words Ben, oh forget it c'mere and give your old man a hug."  
Ben was around the table and in Dean's lap in record time, finally giving in to the tears that he'd been struggling to hold back all afternoon,  
"'m sorry Dean, I didn't mean to shout at you and say those things."  
"I know buddy, I know, it's forgotten already, just talk to me Ben, okay, remember that I love you, and I'll be your "Dad" as long as you want me."  
"Love you too "Dad". Hey can I really call you that?"  
"Call me what? Dad you mean?"  
"Yeah Dad, can I."  
"Honestly I'd love it but I think we need to speak to your Mom first."  
"As long as you two are happy it's fine by me."  
Lisa's voice startled Dean. He had been so engrossed in his dealings with Ben he hadn't even heard the car or Lisa coming in from the garage, some hunter he was!  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough to hear "our" son over-using the "f" word!"  
Ben gave his Mom a sheepish smile over Dean's shoulder, "Sorry Mom."  
"Be thankful I saw the swats too or you'd be getting some from me!"  
"Yes ma'am, sorry."  
"Forgiven, now come here and give me a hug, then you can take yourself up to your room until dinners ready, Dean and I need to talk okay?"  
Ben went straight from Dean's lap into his Mom's arms for a hug and a kiss then raced out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.  
"Well he certainly seems happier."  
"You did a good job Dean, you always do."  
"Yeah well don't forget I bought one kid up already."  
"That's true and despite that Sam turned out pretty good!"  
"Hey!" Dean reached out and grabbed at Lisa as she tried to dance away pulling her over his knee and playfully swatting her a couple of times, before pulling her up into a hug much the same as he had held Ben earlier, only this time the kisses were a little different. Before things got too serious Lisa slipped off Dean's lap to start dinner and Dean joined her at the counter always willing to try and improve his limited knowledge of cooking.  
Lisa was chopping onions, whilst Dean stood beside her at the sink peeling potatoes as instructed when Lisa suddenly put down the knife, blurted out "He's yours!" and then looking absolutely panic stricken headed for the patio doors.  
Dean reacted amazingly quickly reaching the door before Lisa and grabbing hold of her upper arms, halting her progress.  
"Whoa there girl, what's the sudden rush, come on baby breath, hey it's okay, baby it's okay, talk to me Lis, I'm not gonna yell, talk to me, please. Are you telling me Ben's mine?"  
Lisa nodded took a few deep breaths and then started talking,  
"This wasn't how I meant to tell you, and I was going to tell you, honestly Dean. It had just been so long when you came back and I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't think you'd settle, I didn't think you'd stay and I didn't want to make you feel trapped. Then after the Changelings, realising that all those "things" were out there, Dean I was so scared, scared for Ben, scared for you. After you came back that first time a few months later it got even harder. Every time you left I was frightened that something would happen to you, that one day you'd leave and never come back and we wouldn't know whether you were alive or not. I couldn't bear the thought of telling Ben his Dad was dead, that maybe if I didn't tell him or you the truth it would be easier if anything happened. I knew I was fooling myself, just watching you two together it was obvious it didn't really matter whether you were related or not, if something happened to you Ben would be devastated no blood connection necessary. But then you got into that huge argument with Sam because he lied to you about something, I can't even remember what it was, it was so silly but you were really angry and you didn't speak to him for weeks. I got even more scared because I thought if I told you the truth you'd be angry because I'd lied, I thought you'd be so angry that you'd leave us, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, really sorry Dean, can you forgive me?"  
"I'll get back to you on that last question in a minute, I need to know a few things first and I need you to know some things too, seem fair to you?"  
Lisa nodded and Dean almost told her to use her words before he remembered who he was dealing with.  
"Are you absolutely 100% sure Ben is mine? You're not just saying this to make me and Ben happy. Are you? Because you know I love him anyway, like I just told Ben DNA doesn't matter."  
"Ben is yours Dean, no question, there was nobody else for well over a year before I met you and there's been nobody since, you kind of spoiled it for the competition. We can get tests done if you need to know for sure."  
" I believe you Lisa, I think deep down I always knew, it just feels right but I would like my name on his birth certificate, if that's ok with the both of you, we may need tests for that, I'm not sure how things work. Actually I'd like him to have Winchester as his last name, would that be okay with you if Ben agrees?"  
Again Lisa simply nodded.  
"Right that's the questions out of the way! Lisa I love you and I love Ben. You must have heard what I told Ben and I meant every single word, as long as you both want me I'll be sticking around, I'm kind of pissed you didn't trust me enough to know that! That said I think I get where you were coming from when you told me Ben wasn't mine, it did make it easier to leave and get on with the job, but I felt I had to come back anyway, not for Ben at first, for you, Ben was the icing on the cake! I even understand why you continued to keep it from us, I really do, but you're right I am angry. I'm angry that there was a need for you to lie, I'm angry that there are things out there that mean you end up worried and frightened for me and Ben, I'm angry at myself for not checking on you for eight years, I'm angry at a lot of things but I'm not truly angry with you, you were only trying to protect the most precious thing in your life, our son and I am thankful that he has had you even when I wasn't here. Now seeing as I'm still standing here alone I take it I need to explain in more detail! Lisa Braeden you are forgiven, I love you, come here and give me a kiss."  
Needless to say dinner was quite late and when Ben was eventually called down he found it was take-out. If Ben wondered what had taken so long he certainly didn't ask. After dinner was eaten Dean and Lisa told Ben the truth that Dean was actually his real Dad. He took it well as they had expected him too. At first he was mad at his Mom for keeping it from him but they all talked and with a little persuasion from Dean he calmed down some. However he was the one that requested that tests be done as he wanted proof, not only so he could be sure his "parents" weren't just trying to make him feel good, but so he had something official that said "Dean Winchester is my Dad" or at least something similar that meant the exact same thing. He was more than happy to have a name change. Ever since he'd met the Winchester men he'd wanted to be one of them and he was promised this would all be arranged as soon as possible.  
A full stomach and a long emotional day led to Ben nodding off as they all sat on the sofa watching a movie. Dean picked him up carried him upstairs, carefully tucked him under the covers and kissed his forehead whispering a quiet "Night son."  
As he left the room he turned for one more look at his "sleeping" son who wriggled further under the covers with a quiet "Night Dad."  
And that's when it truly hit home. Dean rushed back downstairs, grabbed his cell, pressed a few buttons and yelled,  
"I'm a Dad!"  
"Dean Winchester you better not be saying what I think you are. I saw Lisa less than three weeks ago and she sure as hell didn't look pregnant to me!"  
"No Dad! Lisa hasn't had a baby I…."  
"I am going to kill you Dean, I don't care how old you are, you're not too old to feel my belt, I'm on my way!"  
With that the phone went dead.  
"Oh shit. I think my Dad thinks I've been cheating on you, he's heading this way. Hide me!"  
Unfortunately Lisa was too busy laughing to be of any help whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lone Gun

Dean reluctantly ended his call to Lisa. Then he sat staring at the campfire wondering exactly what to do. He was well aware of how his Dad would handle things. Lisa had made it more than clear that she was in complete agreement with that approach. She trusted Dean implicitly.

This time he was in charge, not her and ultimately it was his decision to make. Dean knew that made sense. Really! He did! Had it been Sam he wouldn't have hesitated. He would have had him butt bared and over his knee before the kid could even think about protesting. But this wasn't Sammy. This was Ben, his son, his fairly recently acknowledged son and although he had on occasion told the boy off, grounded him, landed the occasional warning swat and even given him a few spankings over the years he had never had to discipline him in quite the way he was now considering.

This week away camping was supposed to be a bonding thing with Ben and Dean didn't really feel like messing it up by starting it all off on their first full day together with a major smack down.

If he was honest he wasn't sure how Ben would react and the thought that his son might end up hating him had crossed Dean's mind more than once.

However he really didn't have much choice Ben had crossed a line, far too important a line to ignore as far as Dean was concerned and he realised he was going to have to suck it up and deal with him. After all better to spend the week with his 13 year old son alive and hating him than with his teenage son's dead body and Dean wasn't too sure that was so unlikely of an outcome if he didn't deal with this incident correctly.

He sighed, stood up and glanced towards the tent that he had sent Ben to, realising that he needed to make sure that Ben knew he meant business. Shit how did his Dad do this?

"Ben get your ass out here NOW!"

A surly teenager eventually dragged himself out of the tent not even bothering to look at Dean. Ben should know better than that!

Dean took a deep breath and counted slowly down from ten, three times!

"Benjamin Braeden Winchester, get over here, stand up straight, eyes front, NOW!"

Ben reluctantly moved to obey, far too slowly for Dean's liking. He grabbed Ben by the front of his shirt pulling him forward and almost up to his face.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're playing at Mister but you better straighten up and start obeying me, right the fuck now or we are going to have even bigger problems than I initially thought!"

He lowered Ben to stand directly in front of him, and still holding his shirt he asked,

"Would you care to explain why I found you almost a mile away from a camp that you were not supposed to leave, attempting to fire a gun that you had no fucking business whatsoever touching in the first place?"

Silence.

"No! Well perhaps you'd like to explain what you were doing up and outside the tent alone when I clearly remember telling you to stay put unless I was with you? Damn it Ben! That gun could have misfired, the round could have ricocheted off the rocks, you could have hit a branch and have it fall on you, you could have blown your foot off! Fuck Ben you could have been hurt or killed! Not to mention getting lost or hurt by something else. You have no idea what you are doing out here! This is not a playground! Guns are not toys! Hunting is not a game! You know this! So what the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Dean knew this was intimidating, heck he'd hated it when his Dad did it to him but he also knew it got results, quickly and right now he really needed that to happen. Ben was clearly shaken, he'd never seen his Dad quite this pissed off and it was all aimed at him. Sure he wasn't dumb enough to think his Dad never swore, he'd even overheard him a few times with Sam but he didn't usually yell and cuss in front of him or his Mum, Ben didn't like it very much

"Well I'm waiting!"

"I…I.I wwwanted ttto uhm I ddidn't wwant uhm..Daaad please?"

Dean let go of Ben's shirt, sat down heavily on the log behind him and gently pulled a tearful Ben to stand between his knees. He placed his finger under Ben's chin and tilted his head up.

"Ben look at me. I'm sorry kiddo, you scared the shit out of me. I just want you to tell me what's going on! I promise I'll stop shouting and listen, I'm not saying you won't be punished, because, whatever the reason you did this you are still in for one hell of a spanking, I think you already know that, right?"

Ben nodded, Dean growled, Ben said "Yes Sir."

"So talk kid."

"I just wanted to learn how to do it so you'd be proud of me, I'm a Winchester now and I didn't want you to be ashamed."

"That's it? Really? Jesus Ben I thought we had this sorted. I love you Benjamin Braeden Winchester, I loved you even before I knew you were truly mine. I don't think it's possible that I could love you any more than I do. I am proud of you, every single minute of every single day. Winchester? Braeden? Doesn't matter Ben, I don't care if you never learn to hit the side of a barn using a sawed-off shotgun. Won't make any difference to how I feel and right now I can't think of a single damned thing that could make me ashamed of you. I may not always be proud of your behaviour but I'll always be proud of you. Now c'mere."

Dean hugged Ben tightly to his chest as Ben threw his arms around his Dad's neck. The hug lasted a long while Dean surreptitiously swiping his arm across his face every now and then and Ben sobbing into his shoulder. But all too soon for Ben who had a pretty good idea what came next the hug ended. Dean held Ben at arms length,

"Okay let's get this show started jeans and pants off and over my knee." Ben almost shrieked out "Bare?"

"Yes Ben, too right bare! You stole from me, deliberately disobeyed me and put yourself in danger multiple times! And just so you know you're getting six with the paddle too."

"Come on Dad that.."

"Ben you have about 2 seconds to get bare and over my knee before I dou…." Ben was there. Dean didn't waste any more time, they both needed this to be over with as soon as possible.

Bearing this in mind Dean went in heavy and hard leaving Ben momentarily speechless, Dean had never spanked him bare assed and he was pretty sure he'd never swatted him this hard either.

It didn't take long before Ben's bottom was deep red and throbbing. Ben was sobbing over his Dad's knee, still fighting but not so hard. At first he had struggled and kicked and begged but nothing had seemed to make much difference. The only time Dean had hesitated slightly was when Ben accidentally let slip a Daddy, however when Ben deliberately tried it again his sit spots were attacked with a furious flurry of very solid swats accompanied by a very pissed off voice telling him if he ever tried to manipulate his Dad like that again he'd be getting the entire spanking with a belt.

Point made Dean continued rhythmically spanking Ben's butt from the crown to the tops of his thighs until he felt Ben's body flop. After a few more lighter swats Dean tightened his grip around Ben's waist tugged him in closer to his body, pulled the paddle from his back pocket and laid it across his son's backside.

"Nearly done son, six with the paddle, no need to count." The first swat prompted an undignified squeal from Ben as did the second. Dean quickly landed the last 4 across the already punished sit spots, which had Ben squealing like a stuck pig.

It seemed harsh but Dean wanted to be sure he never had to repeat this, Ben was far too important to him to lose.

As soon as he landed the last swat Dean threw the paddle down and turned Ben so he was cradled in his arms against his chest. Once again Ben sobbed into his shoulder as Dean quietly swiped at his own eyes. After a while Dean reached down and pulled Ben's shorts up leaving the jeans pooled around his ankles trapped above his boots. He rubbed Ben's back with one hand and ruffled his hair with the other as he whispered comforting words to him. Ben's breathing started to even out and his body began to feel slightly heavier against Dean's arm.

"Hey not so fast sunshine you can have a nap in a minute, first we need to talk, come on turn over and sit up a bit." "Not a baby, don't nap." Ben protested, but doing as he was told at the same time trying carefully not to put too much pressure on his sore backside. Dean helped out manoeuvring him into a sitting position but suspending his butt between his open legs. "Comfortable." "Sure Dad, apart from the pain in my a.."

"Ben."

"Sorry."

"Ben you know why we came out here right?"

"Yes sir, so we could spend time together and so you could teach me stuff about camping and tracking."

"Yeah, but I also planned on teaching you about guns, knives and hunting. But now I'm not so sure you're ready for that."

"But Dad you have t.."

"I don't have to anything Ben! But hold your horses I didn't say no yet. What I need from you before we start, if we start this is a promise."

"Anything Dad, please."

"Don't be so quick to make promises you might not be able to keep son. To start with I need to be able to trust you, I need to know that you won't touch a weapon, any weapon unless I am there and you have my permission to do so. No wriggle room on that whatsoever, no weapon unless I am present and you have my permission, can you promise me that?"

"But what if…"

"No Ben! No what ifs. Either you make the promise and mean it or we don't go there at all."

"Okay Dad I promise I won't touch a weapon unless you allow it and you are there to supervise."

"Good boy, but trust me you break that promise, if I see you so much as lay a finger on any weapon you won't know what's hit you, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now in time those rules will change, once you've had more experience we'll spend some time with your Uncle and Grandfather and eventually you'll be allowed some things of your own but not yet, probably not for a good long while, you think you can handle that."

"Yes Sir! Thanks Dad, I'm really sorry about this morning."

"I know you are Ben, it's been dealt with and you're forgiven but you better not make me repeat that particular lesson if you know what's good for you."

Ben leant in for a further cuddle

"I won't Dad I promise."

"Glad to hear it kiddo, 'cause we can't keep doing this Ben, if we have too many more of these chick flick make up moments Uncle Sam is going to catch on and the Princess in him is going to think he's missing out and then he'll want to have girlie cuddles and sleepovers with us! You really want to share a tent with a Sasquatch? Speaking of tents time for your nap little man!" Dean hauled a giggling Ben up into his arms heading towards the tent with Ben yelling and squealing about not being a baby and not needing a nap! Maybe this bonding week was a good idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3 Grandpa Makes His Mark

Dean delivered Ben to the tent and tossed him on his sleeping bag. Despite his protestations that he was too old to nap Ben had quickly succumbed to sleep. Not only had he woken up incredibly early so that he could sneak out with the gun in the first place, he had been well and truly worn out over his Dad's knee. It was several hours before Ben awoke to the delicious aroma of bacon cooking and he crawled out of the tent to join his father by the campfire.

To say that Ben had never handled a weapon would be wrong. He had been going to classes in a variety of martial arts since he was six and had trained to defend himself with a whole host of seemingly innocuous articles. It was something he seemed to enjoy, plus Lisa felt it was a safe place to leave Ben whilst she was teaching her yoga and exercise classes in the same building. After the Changeling incident it somehow seemed even more important to Lisa that she had to do her best to help Ben learn to protect himself.

When Dean stepped back into their lives a few months later Lisa was right on board with Ben learning as much as he could as soon as possible. It had been Dean who had held back with the weapons training, claiming Ben just wasn't ready. The general physical training did happen, running, swimming, and school sports and games. Dean also taught Ben to kick ass and without Ben realising it he had also been trained in a whole variety of activities carefully designed to hone his "hunting" skills and techniques.

However until that morning's ill advised adventure Ben had never handled a real knife or a gun. He was therefore very excited to hear that his Dad was planning in beginning his training with "real" weapons. Following their chat over lunch Ben found out that the majority of learning about weapons meant learning how to take them apart, clean them and put them back together again. Ben desperately wanted to actually be able to shoot, and several hours into the repetitive business of cleaning weapons he was bored and started pleading for more. However much he begged and pleaded his Dad wouldn't budge an inch and reminded him that he had agreed to abide by the rules.

"You need to know how it works. It's no good having a gun if you have no idea about that. You don't simply point it pull the trigger and hope for the best! Do you understand that? If you're not ready for this sort of responsibility then we can hold off for a bit. Actually I'm starting to think that might be a good idea."

"No Dad! I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit excited. Are you gonna let me shoot it before we leave?"

"We'll see kiddo, we'll see, but remember what I said? I see you even touch a weapon without my permission your ass is grass! Understood?"

Ben did understand, his backside was still sore, very sore and he really had no intention of inviting his Dad to add to that, so he nodded and uttered the expected "Yes Sir".

Over the next few days Ben often found himself tempted to sneak the occasional feel of a gun or knife when his Dad seemed otherwise occupied but the twinge in his butt was a constant reminder to leave well alone and behave.

On their last day Dean took Ben off to a clearing, set up a few empty cans on a log and proceeded to teach Ben the basics, reiterating that there would be no shooting without him being present. Ben was a good student and before too long he had managed to perfect his aim, despite his initial surprise at how much the gun kicked back and how loud it actually was. He really didn't expect that despite his Dad's warnings. It seemed the TV shows he had been watching had some of that wrong! Dean was really proud of Ben's progress and made sure to tell him before they left their camp and headed home.

Eight days later and Ben was standing with his nose firmly planted in the corner thinking how much his life sucked. Two days ago Lisa had been unexpectedly taken ill and was rushed to hospital with what turned out to be appendicitis. Whilst Dean was at the hospital Ben had been left in the care of his grandfather and uncle.

Half a dozen heavy swats fell across Ben's backside and he couldn't help but think to himself, "Shit I thought Dad had a heavy hand!"

"What were you told ?"

No answer.

"Benjamin Isaac Braeden Winchester, you better start talking soon."

"Uhm, it's kind of a long story."

"Well then, the sooner we get started the sooner we can wrap this all up don't ya think?"

That right there_, _that "wrapping up" stuff was exactly what Ben was worried about. He had a strong suspicion that it would involve his ass and his Grandfather's strong right arm in some way.

He remained stubbornly quiet.

"Ouch!"

"Start talking boy."

Ben glanced across the room hoping for some support from Sam only to see that if anything his Uncle appeared to be even more pissed off than his grandfather.

Another swat landed soundly across Ben's nether regions.

"Shit, I'm sorry!"

"Trust me, you will be boy. Now what the hell do you think you were doing showing off with that gun?"

"Oh come on, ouch, fuck, ouch! It was just a game Gramps!"

"A game, A GAME?"

"Jeez are you deaf? YES, A GAME!"

Sam couldn't help but be reminded of his brother in trouble, always the smart ass mouth. What was the kid thinking? Strike that, clearly the kid wasn't thinking at all. Sam took a deep breath, stood back and waited for the inevitable smack down to begin.

Ben wasn't sure when his brain had taken leave of his senses but he was pretty sure his Grandfather would be helping to remind him soon. Therefore it was no big surprise when the swatting and shouting began.

"I never took that attitude and disrespect from your father or your uncle and I'm not about to take it from you either! Now answer the question and if you're hoping to save your butt an even bigger roasting than I already have planned, this had better be good. What were you doing with that gun?"

"We were just playing Gramps, I wasn't gonna shoot anyone, for fucks sake..."

"Hey, watch that mouth, you're in enough trouble. You trying for an upgraded spanking boy? You really want to feel my belt?"

"No! No Sir!"

"Then I suggest you start explaining!"

" We were just going out to the field to shoot cans Gramps, Levi, Tommy and me. It was just s'posed to be fun. I didn't mean for the gun to go off in the garage and smash the windshield."

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"That is exactly why you shouldn't have been anywhere near a gun without your father's supervision! Guns are dangerous, they are not toys used to impress your friends! That bullet could have killed someone!"

"Oh for fucks sak..."

"That's it!"

John grabbed hold of his grandson, whipped his jeans and underwear down in short measure, hauled him over his lap and began swatting, hard and fast. Ben wriggled, twisted and writhed attempting to escape his grandfather's heavy hand but he was no match for John Winchester who was well practised in the art of spanking. A short time later Ben was sporting a bright red backside and sobbing out promises that he could never hope to keep. He breathed a sigh of relief when the spanking stopped.

"Sam, pass me that spoon."

"Nooooo Grandad not the spoon I'm sorrrrry."

"Not yet you're not but you soon will be."

Five minutes later a truly repentant Ben was curled up in his grandfather's lap as John whispered words of comfort.

"You gonna tell Dad?"

"Well I..."

"What the fuck happened to my car?"


End file.
